


Roll Call

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [24]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Rama does roll call, and Lobo is annoyed.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 5





	Roll Call

As Rama entered the room, he looked around at the various servants. Lobo was sitting down on the floor, his rider absent, with Ushiwakamaru next to him. The Phantom of the Opera was sitting on one of the four chairs in the room, Ushiwakamaru using one of them. Rama moved to one of the two remaining seats, and began talking.

“Time for roll call.” He said, putting dome enthusiasm into his voice. From his spot on the floor, Lobo let out a growl of annoyance.

“Irisviel.” Rama called out, not expecting a response.

“She is with Sitonai. Apparently her body is related to Irisviel.” Ushiwakamaru supplied, while Lobo rolled his eyes.

“Lobo.” Another low growl was all Rama needed to confirm the wolves presence. “Phantom.”

“Christinneee...” Phantom whined. He was currently in the process of remembering that Master wasn’t Christine, and trying to forget it. Rama, knowing that he was here, didn’t bother calling out his name.

“I hereby call the 22nd weekly meeting of the lost families support group to order!” Rama yelled, clapping his hands. Lobo let out a series of barks, at which Ushiwakamaru blushed, but didn’t translate.

**Author's Note:**

> day 24, Rama. Less than a week to go! Don't expect me to post anything


End file.
